Hyperion Heights (location)
|inhabitants = Anastasia (formerly), Carl, Eloise Gardener, Hilda, Ivy Belfrey (formerly), Jacinda Vidrio, Lucy, Madame Leota, Remy, Rogers, Roni, Sabine, Sam Ochotta †, Seraphina, Tilly, Victoria Belfrey †, Weaver †, Baron Samdi † (formerly) |visitors = Baron Samdi, Henry Mills, Kelly, Nick, Chad, Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) |final state = Still standing}} Hyperion Heights, Washington is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time, first appearing in the Season 7 premiere episode of the same name. Like Storybrooke, Hyperion Heights is home to fairy tale characters sent to the Land Without Magic under a new Dark Curse. It is currently unknown how many Enchanted Forest/Magical Forest characters inhabit the town, but Regina Mills, Killian Jones, and Rumplestiltskin are known to live there, albeit with new identities. Hyperion Heights is different from Storybrooke in that Storybrooke is an independent town, whereas Hyperion Heights is a neighborhood of Seattle. Storybrooke also has a magical town line that is difficult to cross, whereas people can come and go from Hyperion Heights without any magical assistance, as there is no magical barrier preventing people from leaving. History After Henry is captured by the Coven of the Eight (a group of witches that includes Mother Gothel and Drizella Tremaine), his family and some of his allies come to his rescue. Drizella reveals to Regina that Henry has been poisoned, and the only way to save him is for Regina to cast the Dark Curse, or he will die. Left with no choice, Regina offers her blood to the curse's ingredients and the curse is released. The new curse creates Hyperion Heights and sends various fairy tale characters to the Land Without Magic with altered memories and new identities. Drizella places a failsafe into the curse that would cause Regina's loved ones to be harmed if the Curse breaks. During the Fifth Curse Due to the effects of the curse, Drizella (known as Ivy Belfry in Hyperion Heights) works as a secretary for her mother, Victoria Belfry, an urban developer. Her stepsister Jacinda Vidrio, is fighting with her mother over custody of Jacinda's daughter, Lucy. Henry believes his wife and child to be dead, and his life in Storybrooke to be a fairy tale that he wrote. New Character Identities *'Drew' - Prince Naveen now works as a culinary, who secretly conspires with Baron Samdi. *'Eloise Gardener' - Mother Gothel's faked persona. She is trying to assemble the Coven of the Eight. *'Ivy Belfry' - Drizella Tremaine, works as her mother's assistant at Belfry Tower. *'Jacinda Vidrio' - Cinderella is a single mother named Jacinda. She is in a constant battle with her stepmother over Lucy's well-being. She also runs a food truck with Sabine. *'Kelly' - Zelena, the former Wicked Witch of Oz is a spin class instructor named Kelly. She originally lived in Hyperion Heights after the curse, but was later forced out to San Francisco, due to Victoria Belfey. *'Nick Branson' - Hansel of Hansel and Gretel. Later takes on the name Jack and becomes Henry's best friend in the Magical Forest. Now works as a lawyer, and due to the Curse is believed to be Jacinda's ex, and Lucy's father. He is also revealed to be the Candy Killer. *'Rogers' - The Wish Realm counterpart of Captain Hook, now works as a police officer. *'Roni' - Regina Mills, the former mayor of Storybrooke and queen of the Enchanted Forest, is now a bar owner. *'Sabine' - Tiana's cursed persona, Sabine, struggles to make ends meet in dead-end jobs, but that doesn't stop her from swinging for the fences to fulfill her lifelong dream. *'Tilly' - Alice has now been cursed into Tilly, an associate of Detective Weaver. *'Weaver' - The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, is now a police detective and works with partner, Rogers. *'Victoria Belfry' - Lady Tremaine/Rapunzel is now an urban developer set on removing all the fairy tale characters from the town. Trivia *Its never addressed on screen, but the Dark Curse appears able to alter the memories of Land Without Magic inhabitants. Why? Because no-one ever questioned the sudden appearance of new neighborhood in a big city like Seattle. *The only inhabitants of Hyperion Heights by the end of the series are only from the New Enchanted Forest. Regina, Henry and Rogers now live in the United Realms, while Weaver died. *The name "Hyperion" refers to several areas of Disney property and history. **2719 Hyperion Avenue in Los Angeles, California was the location of the first Disney animation studio. **Hyperion Books is the publishing branch of The Walt Disney Company. **Hyperion Theater is a theater located in Disney California Adventure, in Disneyland. **Cafe Hyperion is a restaurant in Disneyland Paris. **Hyperion Airship is a fictional French airship featured in the 1974 Disney film The Island at the Top of the World. **Hyperion is a superhuman being seen on the Marvel television program, Avengers Assemble. *Hyperion Heights and Storybrooke can possibly be allusions to the American Disney Parks, as there is one on the West Coast (Disneyland in Anaheim, California) and one on the East Coast (Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida). In this case, Hyperion Heights is on the West Coast in Washington State, and Storybrooke is located on the East Coast, in Maine. *Gothel, Drizella and Dr. Facilier are the only characters who retain their memories, following the dark curse. **Alice seems to slip in-and-out of awareness depending upon if she has taken the medication that Victoria Belfrey forced her to take. When she is off her meds, she remembers certain details of her previous life in the Magical Forest, such as Weaver's true identity. **Lady Tremaine retained her memories, but her last moments leading up to the curse are altered, believing herself to be the sole caster. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Bridge.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Belfrey Towers.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Playground.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Gardens.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Event.jpg Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Towns Category:Heroes' residences